deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Outbreak
Hours after the French Police released the captured test subjects in Grenoble, the outbreak began and birthed the first hordes of infected in western Europe. Paris was one of the first major cities to become overwhelmed; the rest of France fell only hours after. The N4 Pandemic Unknown to most European airports, infected citizens with mere scratches or bites fled via airplanes, but these flights only made the situation worse because they spread the infection worldwide. N4 is so infectious that minor wounds are all it takes for victims to become "zombies." The citizens of the "first world" countries became infected with or carriers of the virus days after the Grenoble Raid. The major cities became quickly overrun or under siege by the so-called "zombies." Fairview City After the infected subjects were released back into society, the virus spread among the population at an alarming rate. The next day, newspapers published stories of the walking dead, but none were taken seriously by the public. However, news of the human drug trials sparked riots in front of the Secronom building. After failed police action at Secronom, several undead stumbled out of the building, where they quickly tore their way through the rioting crowd rampaging, tearing, maiming, and feasting on the unfortunate. Within one week, the whole city was infected. The U.S government sent in crack teams of soldiers, but they also failed. None of the evacuation helicopters returned. Only a few people managed to escape the disaster once the virus hit their local area, with Fairview being a notable exception due to its brave citizens, who realized the danger of the infection at least somewhat earlier than the rest of the world and managed to prepare themselves in time. That early preparation didn't help much since the infected hordes overran the barricades of even the best-equipped survivors within the first days after the infection hit Fairview. Many people became alerted to the danger and fled the city early enough to survive in the sparsely-populated farmlands around the Inner City. These people also formed the majority of survivors which slowly returned to the edge of Fairview City, once Nastya's Holdout ''was formed and the news about a secure outpost, which managed to effectively repel the permanent threat of N4 infected, became well known. 'The city is now a beacon for zombies and survivors alike. Each day more survivors flock to hide behind its walls, whilst scientists try to crack the genetic structure of the N4 virus to find a cure. But each day that goes by, more and more zombies enter the city in hope of feasting on the flesh of humans.''' Aftermath It is unknown why those in Nastya's Holdout were able to avoid becoming infected as well, but scientists speculate that part of the virus became airborne and widespread. However, it was weak enough to give the human immune system time to produce an antibody, and thus they were rendered immune to the airborne variant. Due to this unique antibody, an enhanced version of Nerotonin-2 remained in the survivors' bodies, enabling them to train their muscles to almost superhuman strength with comparatively little effort. A great drawback of this ability is that the survivors of Fairview require far more nutrition to use their newly-gained strength. Luckily, an abundance of food was stockpiled in the city before the outbreak. There were several other locations as well that were rumored to have survived the outbreak. This includes large parts of Russia and the Aluetian Islands. Another location is a small town in California known as Aromas. On August 14th, the Fairview outpost received a message from an SAS holdout in Britain saying they had secured the British Isles and they were sending rescue helicopters to evacuate the population. However, half an hour later they received another message from an anonymous commando which said "No choppers! I repeat! No choppers! Infected are everywhere! We are being overunn! I repeat, We are being overunn! (Speaker drops) Sh*t!!! (g).... AARRRRRGH!!!...(static)" Since then, no more transmissions were received from England or the commandos. However, Fairview's long-range scouts reported seeing a British helicopter crash in the river on the outskirts of the city but no other signs are there. Some survivors claim to have seen the helicopter in unshots their travels, but when asked to lead some of Fairview's survivors to the downed helicopter, none returned. (Tribute to The 28 Days Later Movies) As of August 25th, all communications have been lost with all other countries apart from Russia, which reported that its infected population became increasingly more intelligent and were fully able to destroy their outpost. Russia called out for any man, woman, and child that could take up arms of any kind to combat the threat, but has since fallen silent. It is assumed that Russia has been overrun with infected. On September 17th, doctors from all over Fairview united to attempt to successfully cure an infected citizen, which had been captured and drugged. The infected was laid out on an examination table, unconscious, and its life completely in the hands of the doctors that had captured it. When they injected the first composition of chemicals into the infected, something strange happened. The infected started to randomly yell out in what seemed to be French or German. Seconds later the infected died due to critical heart failure. The doctors studied the cortices of the corpse's brain and began to uncover the makeup of an infected person's state-of-mind. Unfortunatley, before the doctors could complete the autopsy, they were ambushed. (Tribute To I am Legend) On December 7th Fairview recieved transmissions from Aromas, California stating that the infected were mutating. These new mutations allowed the infected to massacre even their top survivors, and that assistance was desperately needed. A few days later another transmission reported that their holdout was being overrun, and that they needed immediate assistance. A roar interrupted the transmission, and the radio operator emitted a disturbing scream before the transmission ended. A few weeks later Fairview recieved a transmission from Costa Rica, and the survivors said (with the help of a translator) that the infection was not that advanced there. They also stated that it could have something to do with the intense sunlight, but the translation was not very clear. With this in mind, the Costa Ricans plan to raid an army base in search of planes or choppers, in order to reach Fairview. On June 18th-23rd A Team of Navy SEALs had secured samples of N4 virus vials, They said they had hold up in a secure compound on the outskirts of Fairview but had run into a disturbing find of a destroyed,slaughtered farm holdout. The farm had no survivors. June 23rd- SEALs arrive at Fort Pastor To this day we struggle for our survival against the undead, looking for a cure. P.S Richard Was Here Category:Background Story